the Walking Dead: Clementine & Oliver's Journey
by Frost-chan
Summary: Oliver and Clementine are best friends, almost like family, stuck in a tree house with the walking dead almost every where, completely alone. When they meet Lee, they will venture out of the safety of the tree house to go to Savanna to look for Clem's parents. The three will struggle, meet others, fight for their lives and watch each other's backs. Rated T for Gore and language.
1. Episode one, chapter one- The Outbreak

_{Will be in Oliver's POV Unless said story will have no pairings then the ones in the game. It is a crossover featuring the vocaloid 'Oliver'.}_

**Episode one, chapter one- the outbreak**

What was supposed to be a nice time at my friend Clementine's house had gone so beyond horribly. We were inside of her tree house to hide from whatever was outside. Clementine has her walkie talkie. I should introduce myself, huh? My name is Oliver. I'm an orphan. I'm also 9 years old. Other then that, nothing special about me. Oh. A bit about Clem. Her name is Clementine(obviously), she's a year younger then me, she's sweet and she never judges anyone harshly without reason. She was the first friend I had ever had. She's fun to hang out with. I was aloud here until her parents got back from their trip.

"I'm g-going to l-look outside to see if t-those things are around." I tell her.

"Don't go, Ollie. It's dangerous." Clementine says.

I smile reassuringly at her. She gave me that nickname a week after we became friends.

"I'll b-be just out the d-door, Clem. If a-anything happens, i'll c-come right b-back in." I tell her.

"Be careful Ollie." She tells me.

I nod and crawl out the door. I look over the edge and around to see if it's safe. I see something going for the house from the other side of the fence followed by some of those things. the figure climbs over the fence, falls to the ground and backs away from the fence as far as possible as _they_ pound on the fence. I stay low to the small wooden decking. I hurry into the shelter. Clem looks at me worriedly. I put a finger to my lips. She nods. A voice, male by the sound of it, calls out. When Clemmy is about to go out, i hold out an arm and shake my head. I point at the walkie talkie. She presses the button and asks a simple question.

"Daddy?" She asks quietly

There was silence me and Clem exchange a look.

"Hello?" Someone responds.

We both smile. I take a turn and hold down the Button.

"You s-should really keep q-quiet." I tell him.

"Are you Okay? I'm not a monster." The man's voice asked.

That was obvious. I stifle a bit of rare laughter.

Clem answered this time. "We're alright."

"'We're'? How many are there you?"

"J-just two." I answer.

We don't mind taking turns on the walkie talkie. We always do that.

"What are your names?" the man asks.

"I'm clementine and the other boy is Oliver."

"H-hello. Now y-you tell u-us _your_ n-name." I say with my usual stutter.

"My name's Lee. How old are you two?"

"I'm eight and Oliver is nine. how old are you?"

"I'm… 37"

"Before you ask, Clem's parents are away. They were on a trip." I say.

"Where are you hiding?"

Clem hands it to me. I press the button and both of us go to the door.

"We're in Clem's tree house. We can see you in the kitchen." I say.

He waves. the both of us return the gesture. My eye widens as i see one of them coming up behind him.

"Behind you!" I panic.

Clem retreats but i don't. I give her the Walkie talkie and climb onto the branch with the tire swing. I grab the rope and and carefully get to the ground. I find a hammer, pick it up and hurry to the glass door. Good, it's open. I run in beside him and hit _it_ in the head, giving him time to free himself. _it_ starts crawling towards me so i hit it again and again until it stops moving. I'm breathing heavily and the tears sting my eye before flowing freely down my cheek. I drop the hammer and fall to my knees.

**Clementine's POV**

I toss the ladder over the edge and hurry down it, running to my house as soon as i could. As soon as I reach the sliding door i see Ollie on his knees, looking beyond frightened, 'cause he's stiff, blood splattered on him and with a bloody hammer and the thing in front of him.

"Ollie!" I call.

He wipes his face and looks at me.

"I-i-i-I'm okay, Clem…" He says.

I hug him. He's like a brother to me. In fact, mom and dad were going to adopt him when they got back. He was so brave to do that for Lee.

"I-I've n-never k-killed a-anything b-before…" Ollie's stuttering is worse.

He must be really scared. He only stutters like that when he was scared. I know I was. I thought I was gonna lose Ollie. Lee knelt in front of us.

"You did a brave thing, Oliver. If it weren't for you, that… _thing_ might've gotten me." Lee praises.

Ollie smiles. I smile too. I look at Lee. He seems nice. My smile is replaced with a frown.

"They come back sometimes."

"B-but t-they a-always g-get s-shot b-by o-others…"

"Have you two been all by yourselves through this?"

Both me and Ollie nod.

"I really want my parents to come home." I say.

Lee says nothing for a minute before looking away.

"That may be a little while." He says.

Ollie and I look at each other when Lee continues.

"But I'll look after you till then."

"Ollie too?" I ask.

It wouldn't be the same without Ollie around.

"Him too."

I brighten up. Me and Ollie smile at each other. We support each other when we need to. It'd be so much harder without Ollie. He always knows just how to keep everyone smiling.

"W-what should we do?" Ollie asks.

"Let's get movin' before it gets dark."

"O-okay. We m-might need this h-hammer too, right?" Ollie holds up the hammer he used to kill that thing.

"Yeah. Better then going out there with nothin'." Lee says.

Ollie nods and stands up, clutching the hammer tightly. I stand up and hold out my hand. Ollie wipes his off and grabs my hand. I grab Lee's hand with my free one. We walk out of the house. I let their hands go and turn around to close the sliding door. I take Ollie's hand again and the two of us lead Lee to the gate, never getting too far away.

**Oliver's POV**

We turn around to wait for Lee. I pat my head, checking for my hat as we wait. I sigh when i felt the fabric touch my palm. When he limps closer, Me and Clem go strait up to the gate. On the other side, two men are trying to push a totaled car out of the way of their own car. Clem hesitates so Lee talks to her but i stay out of it. I wouldn't know what to say. When they're done, Clem pushes the gate open.

"Hey!" Lee calls.

The two almost whip around. I quickly cover Clem's ears knowing exactly what'll come next. She don't need to hear what kind of cusses they'll pull out.

"Holy shit!" the skinnier one curses.

"Don't eat us!" The lager says.

I remove my hands and slap my forehead. Over reactions are not good.

"We're not going to hurt you." Lee reasons.

They straiten back up.

"Phew. Thought that you and the little ones where going to give us the chomp." The skinny guy says.

"Do you know what the hell this is?" Lee asks.

"No idea. So you've seen them then?"

"You could say that." Lee replies.

"I'm Shawn, Shawn Greene."

"Lee. This is Clementine and-"

"O-Oliver. My n-name's Oliver." I say.

What? I like introducing my self. Not to hear myself talk. I do because i'm more comfortable. Although, I'm not as uncomfortable with it if Clem introduces me. The slightly larger man who has yet to say his name kneels in front of Clem, thought keeping his distance.

"I'm Chet." He says.

Clem scoots behind Lee a bit but smiles.

"We shouldn't be standing out in the open like this."

"D-don't worry. I-if they come i-I can buy u-us a bit of t-time." I say, holding out the hammer.

The two older shake their heads and Lee kneels in front of me, wincing.

"That's a brave thing to say, Oliver, but it's not always best to fight."

"But what if one of them gets too close? And tries to hurt someone?"

"Then is fine. But if there are too many, run."

I nod. Lee stands up with a bit of difficulty.

"Alright. You help us clear a path for our car and take you, your daughter and son out of here, and down to my family's farm. It should be safer then here." Shawn suggests.

That isn't a bad idea. I don't know if or how many of those things'll come if we stay here. And plus, we can't stay in that tree house for ever.

"I'm not their dad. I'm their babysitter." Lee says.

"That promised to take care of us until we find Clem's parents." I add for him.

"Our parents. You _are_ my adopted brother." Clem corrects me.

I nod and smile at her. Shawn nods and relaxes only a bit. Can't blame him for not relaxing completely.

"Well, Alright. At least they aren't alone." Shawn says.

I can hear them. It's faint, but their definitely coming. I hand the makeshift weapon to Clem and run to the totaled car and start pushing. I could barely hear whispering. Lee and Shawn come to help only moments later. With the combined strength of the two adults, the car starts moving. I'm little to no help, but every bit is needed so we can get out of here alive. Clementine joins us as they get closer. When the car's out of the way, we all hurry to the red pickup truck. I climb into the bed whit Chet while Lee and Clem sit in the cab. Shawn starts the truck and takes off. I hold onto my hat so it doesn't blow off my head and onto the side, looking at them with a mix of fear and relief as we drive off.


	2. Episode one, chapter two-Saving Lives

**Episode one, chapter two- Saving lives**

I watch as fences and corn field pass. I'm only paying half attention to everything. The truck comes to stop. I stand on the edge before jumping, the dirt and pebbles shifting beneath my sneakers. Clem and Lee get out. Chet gets out of the bed and tells Shawn that he's heading out. I walk up to Clem, yawning. What? I have a right to be tired. I killed something then pushed a car and dealt with tons of emotional strain. Anyone would be tired after that. Clem gives the hammer back to me and holds my hand. Again, we're like family. I like Shawn. He seems like a good person. Like Lee. An older man walks out of the house and down the stairs. I couldn't hear what they said. They hugged then exchange a few more words. They turn towards us.

"You've brought a couple guests." The older says.

"Your boy is a Life saver." Lee says.

"Glad he could be a help to somebody." the older responds. "So… It's just you and your kids then?"

"Oh, not his kids. He's their baby sitter." Shawn informs.

"Is this true?"

"Yes." Me and clem say at the same time.

"Alright then. Looks like you hurt your leg pretty bad."

Lee looks at his leg then to the older man.

"Yeah. It's not doin' too good." Lee replies.

I rub my eye and try to wake myself up before i pass out right here and now. That would _not _feel good. It works. Good thing too.

"I can help you out. Shawn, go check in on your sister. You, come sit on the porch. I'll go see what i have." He said.

Lee limps up the stairs and to a bench. He sits down. Me and Clem stay at the stairs. It's close enough to hear but far enough to give them some room. The old man comes back out with what looks like gauze wrap. Yes. I know what it looks like. I have to replace mine about every day so i can wash the one i'm not using. so I technically carry two. The one i'm wearing and the extra in my pocket. I know. It's stupid but it works. The older gets down to one knee and looks at Lee's leg.

"It's swollen to hell." He says.

"Could be worse." Lee says.

"That's what it sounds like. Seems like things got awful in the city. What did you say your name was?"

"It's Lee."

"Nice to meet you Lee. I'm Hershel Greene."

Hershel starts wrapping the gauze wrap around Lee's leg. I pretty much tune the rest out. No use in listening to the conversation. I heard Clem say her name then mine. Then something about Hershel not being able to imagine the things we've been through. Shawn comes back out, saying something about fortifying the fences. I agree but i'm not awake enough to say that. It'd probably be a bunch of jumbled words. I don't care that people think i should be more alert after a day like that. I'm not them and they aren't me. After the conversation I heard Lee call my name. Clem, Lee and I make our way to the barn to sleep. Hopefully it'll be dreamless and not filled with those things. when we get in, Lee spreads three sleeping bags out. Looks so inviting~. I lay down. Instantly falling asleep. Sometime later, when i was half awake, I hear Lee let out a panicked or frightened sound, i can't tell them apart, and his breath seemed a bit fast. Oh well. It's none of my business so I won't pry. I eventually fall asleep. This time, The nightmares came. Not of _them_, but about the bullies that caused the blindness in my left eye. I had a milk colored glass eye in place of the real one.

"_Loser!"_

"_Your a ugly, deformed kid. No one would _ever _want you in their family."_

"_Ollie~, Ollie~. Always the crybaby~ Never has anybody~. Maybe he'll be shot down by a mad man~."_

I wake up with a start and touch my bandaged eye. The dream had almost gotten to _that_ day. I stand up and walk out of the barn. It's barely sunrise but I doubt i'd be able to sleep again. I sit on the front of the nearby tractor, the hammer on my lap. I watch the sun rise. A bit later, Shawn comes out to do his work. I get off the tractor.

"Can I help?" I ask.

"sure. It'll get done faster."

I nod and take a board and nail. I put the board against the fence,grab my hammer and hit the nail into the board. I do this for the remaining three nails before moving to the next board. Placing it next to the other and nailing it in. Hard work isn't a new concept to me. I can hear Lee and some of the others.

"Ollie!" Clem's voice calls out.

I turn and wave. "G-good morning, Clem. Did y-you sleep well?"

"As well as any other day. What about you?"

"As well as I normally do." I respond.

"Okay." Clem says.

"Not too bad with a hammer, there kid." Someone says.

I look at him. "T-thanks. Clem, do y-you wanna help?"

"If you sing a song while we work." Clem says.

I grin and nod. Yeah. Clem likes when I sing. Personally, I think I sound horrible. But I can't just say no, it helps keep her spirits up. Well, from what I see it does. I'll sing Perfect Day.

"How a-about 'Perfect Day'?" I ask.

Clem nods. I smile. Clem grabs I bored as I take a deep breath and start the song.

"~The rain has moved on

And left a new day

Nothing seems to move everything is still

It's just a perfect day~"

Clem hands me a bored and I nail it it. When I sing, the normal stutter is completely gone. it's the new routine of Clem passing a bored and me hammering, we had done quite a the time the song ended, I could feel all eyes on me. I focus on the task at hand. Clem sits next to me.

"Still good as ever Ollie." She tells me.

I smile. "Thanks Clem."

"Why don't you two go play." Lee says.

We both look at him. Clem nods and runs to the porch.I just smile and shake my head. What? I gotta pull my fair share too. Only makes since.

"There's snacks and drinks for working so hard." The one guy says.

"Frozen yogurt?" I ask.

"Sure. I'm Kenny, by the way." Kenny says.

I take off. I can hear chuckles behind me. I stop next to Clem, puffing a bit.

"C-can I get f-frozen Yogurt?" I ask.

"Of course, honey. What's your name?" The lady asks, laughing slightly.

"O-Oliver." I respond.

"That's a good name for a cute name is Katjaa." She tells me.

I smile as she gets up and leaves. I haven't had frozen Yogurt in forever. I was still waiting for Katjaa when I hear a scream and the tractor. I run towards it, Clem following close behind. I grip my weapon and speed up when I see those things from the city leaning towards Shawn, who's currently trapped. I get on the tractor and pull the other kid away. He gets down and runs towards the house. I hit the thing in the head three times before jumping the fence and killing a second one. Too bad for me there's two, huh? Nope. I take of waking as much noise as i can to keep the things' attention on me. I saw Lee and Kenny helping Shawn before i focused on my feet. I make a quick turn and nail on in the head and keep running. I know i didn't take it down for good. I trip on something, twisting my ankle. I bit back a cry. I get up and hobble away from the things. I hear a gunshot and look to find Hershal holding a gun. I smile, grateful for the help. I make my way to the fence and start climbing over it. Lee picks me up and gets me to where Katjaa is.

"Is Shawn okay?" I ask.

"Thanks to you. You're really gutsy, kid."

"You saved my boy's life."

"I wasn't about to let him get chomped by 'em." I say.

"Did you hurt your ankle?" Lee asks.

I nod. Lee checks it. I wince. Of course it had to be my already bad ankle. Lee unravels the wrappings around my ankle. It was already starting to bruise and looks horrible. Well, more horrible then it already was to start. I look away and focus on something better. Clem sits next me. I smile. At least something good came out of today. I helped save a life. At least, I hope I did. Katjaa walks to me, frozen yogurt in hand. I brighten up and reach out like a baby that wants it's mom. She gives me the treat and a spoon. I scoop some up and stick it in my mouth. God it's sooooo good! I love frozen Yogurt. It's different then ice cream. Been awhile since i had any.

"Yum..." I say with a huge smile on my face. "A-arigato, Katjaa. T-two of the kids in the o-orphanage i was in w-were Japanese. I l-learned a few w-words from them."

The older woman nods. Lee pats my head. Despite the fact I had a pretty close call, I was happy as could be.

"Thanks for helpin' Duck back there." Kenny says.

"D-don't mention it." I say. "Were are we going now Lee?"

"To Macon. Were my family is." Lee replies.

"Okay! Give me a minute and we can go!" i say cheerfully.

I reach into my coat pocket and pull out my pain-killers. I open it and pop one into my mouth. I swallow and the effects show immediately. I put the bottle back in my pocket and get up. Yup. The pill works really well.

"Okay! I'm ready!" I say.

"Me too!" Clem stands next to me.

The adults look at me. Duck, i think that is the other boys name, stands next to me.

**Lee's POV**

Despite what this boy, Oliver, is capable of, he's just like any other nine-year-old boy. If it weren't for the blood and the hammer, he would be. Hell. Clementine would be too if it weren't for this shit.

"That ride is still there if you want it." Kenny says.

"Alright. We'll be taking it." I say.

The three kids are smiling. I smile back. These poor kids. I pick Oliver up and take Clementine's hand. I can't abandon these kids. Shawn and Hershal see us off.

"BYE! Hope to see you again someday!" Oliver calls as the truck starts moving.

I give a short wave. Clementine, who's next to Oliver, leans against him. Oliver hugs her close.

Hours pass of ether bland landscapes or ruined cities before the truck stalls.

"Looks like this is as far as we're gettin'." Kenny says.

"There's s-something over t-that way and t-then there's a d-drug store." Oliver observes.

"Good eye, kiddo." I praise.

"T-thanks." Oliver smiles.

I get out then help Oliver and Clementine out. Kenny calls out to the figure. The closer I look, the more suspicious I get. Turns out they where rightly placed. In mere minutes the street is crawling with those things. I pull the two kids back. Everything happens so fast. The one trying to bite Duck is shot, then another. I didn't see the boy get bit. That's a relief. Next thing I know, we're all running into the dug store.

* * *

{Thanks for reading! I know it's not a normal idea but i thought it was good. Anyways. I would like at least one review and follow/fav before i post chapter three.}

HKGhost:

I know it's not your cup o' tea, but thanks for reading it anyways.


	3. Episode one, Chapter three-Drug Store

**Episode one, chapter three-Drug Store**

We get into the drugstore only for all hell- 'scuse my french-to break loose. I hold Clem's hand as the oldest starts yelling. They're arguing about whether to let us stay or boot us back out in those streets.

"We've got kids." Lee whispers.

"I see one little girl." The older says.

I grip my hammer tightly. I'm here too, jerk face. Look, i try to avoid those words but it's hard to avoid at times. I shove a hand in my shorts' pocket and grabbed a quarter that I've kept. I limp to Katjaa, Kenny and Duck.

"H-hi, Duck." I say with a smile.

Duck looks at me. I take out the coin and hold it out to him.

"This is for you. It's my lucky coin. I found it the same day I met Clementine." I tell him.

Duck takes the coin and looks at it closely. I take a deep breath and go back to Clem. The adults are still arguing. But I heard one thing that sets me off. The oldest is now talking about throwing duck out or killing him. I can't let that happen and if No one speaks up, i will. I interject.

"Excuse me, mister. I don't give a bloody damn who you think you are but you have no right to make false accusations!" I yell. "He's perfectly unharmed, you bloody wanker."

Apparently everyone didn't think I had that in me. Or because i have a british accent. I don't care either way. I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh. Too much drama and it's killing my head. I move to sit in a corner. My ankle is throbbing again. I carefully peel back the wrappings. It's worse. Swollen, black and purple. I rub it gently, flinching. I pop another two pain pills and an ibuprofen to stop the pain in my ankle and the headache. What? So, I carry lots of meds. I had gone down the pharmacy with the babysitter before this all started. Presented alot of chances to get anything that might be useful in an emergency. Grabbed as many as i can. Nitroglycerin pills, antibiotics, pain-killers, the whole nine yards. As the yelling gets worse, I sigh and close my eyes.

**Lee's POV**

I look at the sleeping Oliver. Kid must be hurtin' really bad, his ankle being in it's condition. The banging stops after a bit. The old man gets up and starts complaining then collapses, hand on his chest.

**Clementine's POV**

I shake Ollie awake. He yawns and rubs his eye.

"Clem? What is it?" He asks.

"What kind of medicine did you get?" I ask.

"N-Nitroglycerin, antibiotics, p-pain-killers, that k-kind of stuff." Ollie replies sitting up.

"Did you says you've got Nitroglycerin pills?" A lady asks.

"Uh, y-yes." He says and gets them. "R-right here."

"My dad needs them." the lady from before says.

"O-okay. But h-he'd better say s-sorry to d-Duck after." Ollie demands.

"He will." She says.

Ollie gets up and limps towards them. I wait for him to come back. Ollie limps back and sits down. He looks at his ankle. It's bad and looks painful.

"That looks like it hurts." I say.

Ollie smiles. "A bit, but it's getting better. Soon enough, it'll be gone."

I smile back and help Ollie rewrap it and put his shoe back on. Lee kneels next to us.

"I found these for you." He says and gives us a granola bar each.

Ollie eagerly eats his, but i take my time eating. Lee gets up and walks away. Ollie relaxes and sighs. He looks around. He gets up and talks to some people. I couldn't hear what he was asking. I get up and go to sit on the box that's nearby.

"I n-need to get to that p-pharmacy. There's p-probably something to h-help the swelling." Ollie says.

_{A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter and a long wait. I hope you like it.}_


End file.
